Roommates
by i.eat.sugar.for.breakfast
Summary: Bella is excited to go to college, but what happens when she has to share a room with Edward Cullen? All human, canon couples. Rated T for college drama and language. Longer summary inside. Now complete!
1. You're His Brother?

**ZOMG, another new story?! I need to get a life. Anyway, I got bored so I wrote this. I got this idea from another. Here's that better summary I promised.**

**Summary: In high school, Bella Swan aced everything; except trigonometry, French, and dating. Now she's in college; a fresh start, but what happens when she has to share a dorm with a guy? What if that guy was Edward Cullen? All human, canon couples.**

**Enjoy my stupidity.**

I walked up to the table to get my dorm assignment. An elderly woman with a kind face greeted me.

"Hello dear, I'm Ms. Cope. Do you need your dormitory?"

"Yes please," I stated meekly. "My name is Isabella Swan."

She typed my name into her computer, "Oh, it looks like there's a problem here. You were assigned to building G, but it collapsed a few months ago due to an earthquake."

"Oh," I started to turn away.

Ms. Cope stopped me, "Wait, we're not about to turn away a full scholarship student! You will be in room 34C with Mr. Edward Cullen."

I was shocked, "Wait, what? Did you say Mr? There must be some mistake, I can't share a room with a guy!"

"I'm sorry, but if you want to attend classes here, I'm afraid you'll have to." She held out a key and I took it.

I muttered a quick thanks and walked outside. Building C was relatively simple to find, but locating room 34 would be a challenge. I walked into the elevator with my boxes. Somebody walked in right before the doors closed. I could tell it was a boy because of his voice.

"Yes Mom, we got here safely. Yeah, I'm going up to his dorm now," he reached over to push a button, but stopped when he saw them, "Okay Mom, I'll tell him. Bye," he hung up and turned to me, "Hi, you're in building C? I'm guessing that you were originally in building G."

I nodded, "Yeah." With difficulty, I held out my hand, "I'm Bella."

He shook it, "I'm Emmett. Do you need some help? I'm just here to help my brother anyway."

"Thanks, that'd be great," I let him take the top box.

For the rest of the ride, we just talked about whatever came to our minds. When we finally reached the third floor, we got out and Emmett followed me to my room. I set my box down so I could get my key out.

"Bella, you're in room 34?"

"Yeah," confusion showed on my face.

"Well, I guess I don't have to leave to help my brother."

Now I was even more confused, "Why's that?"

"Because," he said like it was obvious, "this is his room too."

**OoOoOoOoO! What will happen now? I don't even care if you didn't like this story, I had tons of fun writing this! Please review, I want to know what you thought of chapter 1!**

**Anybody heard Ke$ha's single, "Tik Tok" before? If you haven't, you must not get out much because it's all over! I love that song, I know so many of the words. Well, it repeats them a lot, so it's easy to figure them out.**


	2. Holy Jesus He's Hot!

**A word to the wise, I had none of this chapter written down when I started typing it. Chapter 1 was completely finished, but I'm making up chapter 2 as I go along. I really hope this chapter doesn't suck.**

Previously:

"_Because," he said like it was obvious, "this is his room too."_

My jaw dropped, "You're Edward Cullen's brother?"

"Adopted brother, but brother, none the less."

"Well, if he's as awesome as you, I can't wait to meet him."

Emmett smirked, "Trust me, he's not."

We both laughed as I opened the door and walked in. As soon as I saw the boy, or should I say man, inside, I was out of breath. He was gorgeous. With bronze hair, the brightest green eyes I've ever seen, and skin ever lighter than my own. When I caught my breath, I realized I was staring and stopped. Right then, I vowed to somehow make him mine. **[AN: I read this last paragraph to my sister and she gave me a look. I enjoy adjectives.]**

Hearing our laughter, he looked up. "Oh, hi Emmett. Who's this?"

I was at a loss for words. Luckily, neither of them noticed, for Emmett was already speaking, "This is your new roommate, bro! Bella, meet Edward."

Edward held out a pale hand, "It's lovely to meet you Bella."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," I stated at I shook his hand.

He released my hand and it suddenly felt empty to me. I looked around the room. It looked as though it was split down the middle. The left side was covered with posters of bands I'd never heard of. There were two beds; one was already dressed. I walked over to the other one and set my box down. Emmett gave me the other one.

"Thanks a bunch, Emmett. I never would've been able to carry both boxes all the way here." I would've smiled, but I was thinking about how interesting this year would be for me. With a handsome roommate, I would truly have to control myself. Trust me, nobody would want a repeat of what happened with Jacob.

Jacob. I pulled a picture out of my bag. It was of Jacob and me kissing. His arms were around my waist and we were both smiling. After he broke off our relationship, I realized what a jerk he really was. I blinked and a single tear rolled down my cheek. More tears followed and soon, I was full on crying. Edward and Emmett looked up from the box they were unpacking.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing," I lied.

He frowned, "You know, you're a terrible liar. Now what's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong," I chucked the picture across the room.

When he looked at it, I swear I saw sadness in his eyes, "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No, he dumped me right before we graduated. I'm crying because I just now realized what an ass he was." I took the picture back and threw it away, "I never want to see his face again." I wiped the tears away. No more were going to be wasted on him.

When we finished unpacking, there was a knock on the door. I was about to get up and open it, but whoever was there walked right in. There was a petite girl with short black hair and brown eyes, another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde girl walked over, sat on Emmett's lap, and they started making out. They didn't seem to notice my presence.

"Edward, Mom said to remember to write often," the black-haired one said.

"Alice," Emmett said to her, "I already told him that."

The girl, Alice, spoke again, "Why didn't you tell us that you already got a girlfriend, Edward?"

He laughed sarcastically, "This is my roommate, Bella. Bella, this is my sister Alice, Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, and her brother, and also Alice's boyfriend, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you all."

"You too Bella," Rosalie said, detaching herself from Emmett's face. "I can already tell that we're going to be great friends."

"Why not?" Jasper said, "You're going to be spending so much time with us, after all."

We spent the next few hours getting to know each other. I found out that Alice was adopted like her bothers, and that the 5 of them went to high school together. Then, there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Edward called.

"It's me, Mike Newton," said a male voice which, I could only assume, belonged to Mike Newton.

"It's open."

He walked in. He was a, sort of, cute boy with blonde-ish hair. One look at me and he got this pervy smile on his face, "Hello beautiful, how're you doing?"

**OoOoOo! Mike's got Bella in his sight. What will happen? I am working on chapter 3 right now, so you won't have to wait **_**that**_** long.**

**-Rachel**


	3. WHAT!

**I have nothing to say here, OMG! Erm, enjoy the story?**

Previously:

_He walked in. He was a, sort of, cute boy with blonde-ish hair. One look at me and he got this pervy smile on his face, "Hello beautiful, how're you doing?"_

"Just play along," Edward whispered in my ear. "Newton, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to see my roommate," he gestured to Emmett, "but I like your better," he winked at me.

I almost died when I felt Edward snake his arm around my waist, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't wink at my girlfriend!" I heard him growl.

Jasper faked being worried, "Woah, Edward, calm down. You know what happened last time!"

Mike gulped, "What happened last time?"

"Somebody was hitting on Bella and Edward beat them so hard he went to jail for three months."

"Oh, um, I, uh, gotta go now," he backed out the door.

Once the door was shut, we all burst out laughing. "What was that?" I asked.

Through fits of laughter, they explained.

"Once when we were in high school, we were all going to meet at the local coffee house. Edward, Alice, and I were on our way when these guys were whistling at Alice. I immediately put my arm around her and they shut up.

"A while after we got there, they came into the place. Rose was sitting on my lap, so they said, 'Hey, weren't you dating that other hot chick?' Rose and Jazz had no idea about it so Edward just played along and said, 'Guys, don't mess with him. This guy got a jail sentence for two years. He's on parole now.' So they just backed away slowly. It was hilarious!"

"Nice." I went to my laptop to check if I had any e-mails. There was only one. I opened it.

'Bells,

Hey, it's Mom. I heard there was an accident in building G and all the girls got moved, so I'm just checking in. How are you? Are you unpacked yet? How's your roommate? It's a girl right? Is she nice? E-mail me as soon as you get this!

Mom'

I clicked reply.

'Yeah, there was an earthquake and the whole building collapsed. I'm really good, I just finished unpacking. My roommate is good. The thing is, now don't freak out, all the girls from building G got moved into building C. I don't know how to say this. Buildings A, B, C, and D are for guys and E, F, G, and H are for girls. Technically, C is now co-ed. My roommate is named Edward Cullen and is a boy. You and Dad would approve of him, he's a perfect gentleman. Please don't tell Dad though, he would flip and pull me out. I don't want to lose my scholarship. I hope you're well.

Bella'

She replied to it right away.

'WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! They've got my baby sharing a room with a boy? This is an outrage!'

I replied to that.

'Mom, Mom, please, calm down. I really want to go to college here. I know you want me to too, but there's no more rooms available and I have to share with Edward.'

This time, she didn't reply. I turned back to the room. Everybody left, so it was just Edward and me. I sighed, great.

**What does Renee think of this arrangement? Will she tell Charlie? Yes, they're still married, I didn't want to split them up and add more drama to Bella's life…yet. Will Mike tell everybody that they're dating? Does he assume anything else? Your questions will be answered, my readers, in due time.**

**-Rachel x3**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 4, YES! I just got my new schedule the other day. I have French period 1. Then I have the same things for 2-4(math, music or chorus, computer or gym). 5-6 have social studies and 7-8 is wood shop. We're making CO2 cars! For those of you who haven't had chemistry yet, CO2 is carbon dioxide. Anyway, enough about my personal life, I'm sure you want to read the story.**

Previously:

_I turned back to the room. Everybody left, so it was just Edward and me. I sighed, great._

That night, everybody came back to our dorm and we ordered Chinese food. The delivery boy didn't speak a word of English, so Emmett decided to have a little fun with him. He was saying random things in gibberish just to confuse him. Finally, Rose took pity on the poor guy and smacked Emmett in the face to stop him. She paid the money and he left.

**[I'm trying to use an eraser as an extended arm, but it's not working!]**

For the rest of the night, we watched corny movies and played "Truth or Dare."

"Truth or dare, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hmmm, if I pick truth, you'll ask me something really embarrassing, but if I pick dare, you'll dare me to do something really embarrassing. I'll take dare."

"Excellent. I dare you to allow me to dress you for your entire college career."

"Whatever. These are just my 'hang out in the room' clothes anyway." I was wearing the sweats I sometimes use as pajamas. They were a little on the baggy side, but comfortable all the same.**[Yes, in this, Bella wears girly clothes and has style.]** I turned to Jasper, "Truth of dare Jazz?"

"Truth."

"What's your biggest secret from Alice?"

His eyes got really wide, "What?!"

"You heard me, out with it!"

"Okay, um, my biggest secret from Alice is that I'm a humungous Ke$ha fan."

"Jazzy-bear," Alice said to him, "why would you keep that from me? Now we can be Ke$ha fans together!"

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He pondered for a bit before responding, "I dare you to kiss Bella!"

"WHAT!" we both shouted.

"For five whole minutes."

"Jasper," Edward pleaded, "you've got to be kidding me." I guess he doesn't like me at all since he doesn't want to kiss me.

"Sorry, but you picked dare, so you have to do it. Your five minutes will start once your lips make contact."

We both leaned in and our lips touched. Kissing Edward was the best sensation I've ever felt.

The kiss was over way too soon for my liking. For a second, I thought I saw something in Edward's eyes, but I'm probably just seeing things.

Right then, my phone rang.

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop_

_No, oh woah woah oh_

_Oh woah woah oh."_

I gasped, "Rachel!" I ran over to get it, "Hey Rach!" **[Yes, I have to be in almost all my storied. It's important to me.]**

"Bella? Why are you in Rachel's phone under Alfonzo?"

"Inside joke. Terrence, why do you have Rachel's phone?" **[Terrence is based off of what I know about my crush, whose name shall remain anonymous. I'll just say this, it starts with a T.]**

"Oh, well, um…"

I put the pieces together, "OMG! I can't believe you finally asked her out!"

"Uh, yeah. Oh crud. Rachel's coming back. Gotta go, bye," he hung up.

I turned back to the group, "That was odd."

That night, I couldn't sleep. For ten minutes, all I did was toss and turn. Somehow, Edward had fallen asleep. The next time I turned, I looked over at him; big mistake.

Edward spelt shirtless.

**HORMONES, HORMONES! Heheh, another inside joke. My friend Tiff is Alfonzo and I am El Pantso. We're some of the craziest people in school. WOO!!!!!!!! Okay, byez!**

**-Rachel x3**


	5. TVD

**Haha, funny thing about this story. I actually found a notebook full of ideas I had for a story like this and some of the chapters plotted out. I think this story is like 3 years old, but I'm just typing it up now. Part of this chapter is new because it talks about the TV show ****The Vampire Diaries**** which just came on for the first time late last year.**

**I've decided to put this at the beginning of each of these instead of doing a disclaimer like I originally planned.**

**Rachel: I love you Jasper!**

**Jasper: I love you too Rachel! But as long as Alice is alive, I'll love her more.**

**Rachel: Then I must take out Alice for our love to flourish!**

**Jasper: Do what you must, but you'll never own my heart!**

**Rachel: Why not?**

**Jasper: It belongs to the author, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rachel: NOOOOOOO!**

**There you have it, I don't own anything. On with chapter 5!**

Previously:

_Edward slept shirtless._

And that was when I died. Theoretically, of course. I finally fell asleep.

I heard a knock on the door and woke up. When I stumbled out of bed and smacked into Edward, or should I say Edward's bare chest. If I was fully awake, I would've gone into shock. Maybe in an hour or so.

Edward opened the door and a cheery red-head was standing there, holding fliers.

"Hello, my name is Jenny and I'm inviting all the eligible bachelors to the ball tonight," she looked up and took in our appearances, "Oh, I see you're not available. Whatever, come anyway, and you can bring your girlfriend if you like."

"Wait, what?" he looked as confused as I felt.

"I said, you and your girlfriend can come."

I yawned, "You're going to have to speak up, see, we just woke up and…"

"Ugh, I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND CAN GO BACK TO BED!" we heard her stomp down the hall and shout to her friends, "The hot one is taken!"

"Did she say boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"I think she meant…me."

Like anybody could think a god like Edward would date an average girl like me. "I'm too tired to think right now. Let's just go back to sleep."

A few hours later, I woke up again. Alice was sitting at the foot of my bed. "Holy Jesus, Alice! Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to know why Jenny Sanchez is running around school telling everybody that you and Edward are sleeping together."

I was shocked at what she told me, "What! Oh wait, she probably thought that since she came to our room a few hours ago. We both got up to answer the door and she assumed the worst, considering I was wearing baggy sweats and Edward had no shirt. Nothing to get too excited about," I waved it away.

"Whatever, you said I could dress you, and I'm here to do just that. Now get up and put this outfit on," she pointed to a pair of hot pink Converse paired with dark wash skinny jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt, and a hot pink vest-jacket-thing. I admit, it was very cute.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Alice called through it, "What are you doing Bella? It's nothing I haven't seen before!"

"That may be so, but you're not the only person in there," I stated plainly.

After a few seconds, she responded, "We've lived together since we were 5 Bella, he's seen it all. He and Emmett always used to walk into my room whenever they wanted, regardless of whether or not I was dressed. Now get your ass out here!"

"Fine!" I walked out. "If Edward wakes up and rapes me tonight, it's on your head," I joked. **[Rachel is perfectly aware that rape is not a joke, but she believes that if she jokes about something, it doesn't seem like as much of a threat to her.]**

We laughed as I got changed. Lucky for me, Edward awoke after I was fully clothed. Alice started laughing, "Edward, you missed it. Bella just showed me the pictures she's sending to Playboy Magazine!" We both cracked up at his expression.

"Silly Eddie, you should know that I, the insecure one, would never do that. You're gullible."

"Whatever," he said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "Is anybody else really craving caffeine?"

I raised my hand, "Bella is. She'd also like you to know that she randomly starts talking in third person sometimes,"**[Rachel would like to inform you that the following characters have a little bit of her in them: Bella with the third-person and the loving of the show she will mention later and Alice with the craziness, shortness, and Jasper loving.]** I smiled, walked out the door, and went to the cafeteria. I about ran to the coffee machine to get my latte. About 3 minutes later Edward and Alice walked in.

Jasper waved Alice over to where he was sitting and Edward occupied the seat next to me. "Hey, is the coffee any good here?"

"I don't know, I'm too focused on drinking it to give it a review." I held it out to him, "Try it if you really want to know."

He took a sip, "It's okay."

"Good, now give it back!" I stole it from him mid-sip.

After breakfast, Alice and Rosalie went shopping, so I was stuck with the guys in Jasper's room. Such torture, having to spend time with the funny guy, the great guy friend, and the hot unattached guy, it's agony. Oh how I wish I were some other girl, NOT! It wasn't that bad because he has a Wii. For a while. We played four played Mario Kart. After that, the guys played Raving Rabbids while I watched.

"Okay guys," I started, "as much as I want to see you guys participate in the burping mini-game, it's almost 8 o'clock on Thursday night and I have a date."

They all looked shocked. "With whom?" Jasper intrigued.

"The flat screen," I rolled my eyes. "I watch The Vampire Diaries every Thursday on the CW. I've seen every episode. Interrupt me only for something important, or you die."

Later, while I was watching, I heard a curious Edward behind me, "So what goes on in this show?"

"Shh…I'll tell you either on commercial or when it's over."

When it was over, I spoke again, "Okay, Elena is dating the gorgeous Stefan who's older brother is the gorgeous Damon; the two are vampires. They loved a vampire named Katherine 145 years ago, but she died. Elena and Katherine look exactly alike, but Elena has no clue yet. She and her brother Jeremy lost their parents in a car accident. Jeremy used to date Vickie, who is the older sister of Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt. He's not over her yet. Anyway, Vickie got turned into a vampire, but got staked. Elena's BFFs are Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie is a witch and Caroline dated Damon, but it didn't end well. Also, Damon is trying to steal Elena from Stefan because of the resemblance. Jenna is Elena and Jeremy's aunt, who had a fling with Logan Fell. And that was my very extensive explanation of my all-time favorite show." I took a few deep breaths.

"Wow," was all he could say.

From then on, Edward watched The Vampire Diaries with me every Thursday evening.

**I'm finally done!!!!!! This took, like, two weeks to type. Seriously, I already finished writing chapter 6 and part of chapter 7, both of which I have titles for. I just need to type them. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review if you have anything you want me to know or if you have any ideas on what could happen later on. Next chapter is three months later on Christmas Day!**

**-Rachel XD**


	6. Sweater Troubles

**Christmas time! Yes, these holidays are going to go by really fast until we get to where we are now in February. Christmas takes up two chapters, just so you know.**

**Songs to listen to:**

**Alpha Rev "Phoenix Burn"**

I awoke early one Saturday morning. Before I realized what day it was, I heard somebody, "Merry Christmas Bella!"

"Edward! What are you doing up so early?"

"It's Christmas, I always get up at this time. Now open your damn presents!"**[Only the beginning of the potty mouthedness.]** he looked at them, "Looks like Alice went crazy shopping for you."

It did look as though half the boxes were from Alice, but there were some from everybody else too. Alice got me a butt load of clothes, shoes, and accessories. Emmett gave me chocolates. Rosalie got me a $150 gift card to Borders. Jasper bought a new laptop case for me. I got a few new charms for my bracelet from Edward. My parents sent CDs, and my friends sent accessories, CDs, DVDs, charms, photos, stuff like that.

I looked over at Edward to see him attempting to pull a home knit sweater over his head and failing epically. I laughed, "Having trouble?"

"No," he said sarcastically, "I'm just fine over here with part of my head sticking out of a too small sweater. Help me get this thing off?"

I sighed and walked over to assist. It took a little work, but we finally got it. Just then, I noticed a small box.

"What the eff is this?" I picked it up and tore the paper off. It was a DVD that said 'Sorry,' on the front.

Curious, I placed it in the player and the screen lit up. Jacob Black's face met me.

"Merry Christmas Bella. I hope you get this by then. Listen, I was a fool for breaking up with you. I'll explain everything. See you in a bit." The screen went dark.

"What did he mean 'See you in a-'"

There was a knock at the door, "Bella?" Jacob was there.

"Oh damn!"

**Wow, until now, I had no idea this was so short. *shrugs***

**-Rachel XD**


	7. Merry Christmas Jackass

**:o, Jacob is here! Sorry, two really short chapters in a row, I needed to get this in before we cut to Valentine's Day.**

_Previously:_

_There was a knock at the door, "Bella?" Jacob was there._

"_Oh damn!"_

I turned around, "Edward, you have to help me get rid of him! Pretend to be my boyfriend or something. Whatever it will take to get him out of my life."

He nodded and I opened the door, "Oh, hi Jacob. What brings you here?"

"I want you back! I was wrong. Please, Leah knows I'm single and wants to get in my pants. Please Bella, she's a slut!"

"Oh, well Jake, I'd be perfectly happy to keep Leah away, but you're too late. Why don't you come in?"

All the way to the couch, he didn't stop begging me. Once he saw Edward, however, he was silenced. "Bella love, who's this?"

"Edward! This is Jacob, the one I told you about." I ran over to stand beside my, quote un-quote, boyfriend.

He placed a protective arm around my waist, "So you're the one who broke my Bella's heart."

"Y-y-your Bella?" he looked around the room.

Apparently, Edward did his best to make it look like my bed had never been slept in and his bed a total mess. Jacob got the idea he was trying to put forward because he looked down at his feet before continuing.

"Bella, if you could just pretend for a little while, just so she'll back off? It would mean the wor-" Edward cut him off.

"So, you break my girlfriend's heart, and come here to try and get her back, just to get rid of another? Give me her number, I'll set her straight."

He handed it to him, "Thanks man, you know, you're alright."

I felt Edward shake with silent laughter, "Hello? Is this Leah? My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm calling to tell you that Jacob…Oh really? Well, he would love to! Alright, he'll see you then, bye," he hung up and turned to Jacob, "You're picking her up Friday at 7:30 for a date. Now stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!"

Jacob went to the door. I followed him. One last time, he tried it, "Bella, just one day?"

"Merry Christmas jackass!" I slammed the door in his face.

Edward was trying to fix his bed when I returned, "Thanks so much. You got Newton away, and now Jacob. I owe you so much."

He turned to me, "I know how you can repay me. Come with us to the club for Valentine's Day and keep Jenny away from me."

"Deal," we shook hands.

**Kind of random really. I was going to have him kiss her passionately, then have Bella wake up in the next chapter on Valentine's Day, but I think I'll save that for some other time.**

**-Rachel XD**


	8. My Cat Is On Fire In My Pants!

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not married, have kids, and I haven't published any wonderful books. In other words, I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Did you miss me? I know I did! Okay, I know I promised Valentine's Day in this chapter, but that's next chapter, I really, really wanted to have this happen in the New Year. Time for a big shocker that you'll never expect! See if you can guess is by the end. This is mostly dialogue, not much internal stuff as all the other chapters. I just wanted to try this out. Also, I swear, I will not do another realy short chapter next.**

"_I could try_

_But I'd never take it_

_Yell and I will never be heard_

_You will be my phoenix burn_

_I could run_

_But I'd never reach it_

_Leave but I might never return_

_You will be my phoenix burn"_

"Hey Mom, how's it going?"

"I'm great baby, how's the whole roommate thing going?"

"Well," I hesitated, "things are great, other than the fact that I think I've fallen in love. I can't believe I just told that to my mom."

"Oh sweetie, it's alright, things always turn out well. Just look at your father and I."

"Okay, well how is Dad anyway?"

"Oh, he's fine, but that reminds me. You know how I can't have kids right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we adopted!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! You have a younger sister now!"

"What's her name?"

"Vanessa, but we got into the habit of calling her Nessie.**[It would've been weird if she was Renesmee, right? So I went with the name Bella thought Nessie would be a good nickname for.]** She has your eyes you know. The first chance you get, you have to come up and see her."

"Don't worry, I will. I have to study now, so bye."

"Okay, bye hon."

I hung up the phone just as I heard the door open. "I can't believe it, I have a little sister now."

My roommate looked up, "That's so great! What's her name?"

"Vanessa, but they call her Nessie."

"That's a great name. How old is she?"

"I have no fucking clue. I wanted to ask you something though. How would you like to come and meet her along with me this weekend."

"I'd love to!"

"Great, I'll tell everybody else."

"Okay, I have to work on my French homework, can you help me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Do you know what 'Mon chat est sur le feu dans mon pantalon!' means?"

I pondered, "Isn't that, 'My cat is on fire in my pants!' or something?"

"That's right, I forgot! Thanks Edward, I was really stuck on that one," she smiled at me.

"No problem," I smiled back at the girl I loved.

**I bet you didn't guess that it was Edward! HA! I GOT YOU! Anyway, I might be doing some more of Edward's POV, but with thoughts and shit. There's another big shock coming with Nessie. Try and guess it in reviews. Speaking of reviews, please?**

**-Rachel XD**


	9. Valentine's Day Shocks

**I tried to get this up yesterday, but I had too much going on. Can you guess the secret about Nessie? There was a hint in the last chapter. It was "She has your eyes you know." Don't worry my readers, there shall be more hints throughout the chapter. READ ON!**

I woke up to Alice's yells, "Bella! You can't wear these shoes anymore. You have to wear these shoes with that outfit!"

"Alice!" I yelled, "Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep!"

"No time to sleep Eddie-poo, we've got to get ready to go to Mom and Dad's place to see Nessie! Then we have the club, and then we have to go to a fancy resturaunt. It is Valentine's Day after all."

Bella cut in from the bathroom, "Quit it with all the V-Day stuff. As far as I'm concerned, this day is just to remind me that I'm single."

"Hear hear, "I said as I pulled some jeans and a red shirt on.

Just then, the door opened and everybody walked in. "Are we all ready?"

We went outside into the mounds of snow and made our way to the parking lot. **[They go to Penn State in Pennsylvania, in case you're wondering. Why? Because PA and Penn State are bouss!]**

We knocked on my parents' door and my mother answered, "Oh! You're early! Come in, come in." she stopped Bella, "Hi dear, I'm Esme, you must be Edward's roommate, Bella?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh please, call me Esme. Now, I take it you're all here to meet Nessie?" She led us into the living room where a young girl was reading a book called a book called Bran Hambric: The Farfield Curse by Kaleb Nation. **[If you read "Rachel Annoys the Hell Out of Jacob Black," you'd know it's my favorite book. You should read it!]**

She looked up at our entry, "Hi, I'm Vanessa," she had bright green eyes, just like mine, and long brown hair. For some reason, she looked so familiar.

A while later, she was telling us about herself, "I love to read, write, sing, and sometimes draw."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 14 next month."

"How did you end up at the orphanage?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I was only a baby. When I got older, they told me my parents died in a car crash."

"Really?" I questioned, "So did mine."

"That's cool...I guess. They also told me I have a brother, but I never got to meet him. His name is Edward Anthony."**[Did you guess it yet?]**

They all looked at me, "What was your last name?"

"Masen. I was Vanessa Carlie Masen. Why?"

My eyes grew wide, "So your brother is Edward Anthony Masen?"

"Yeah," she looked at me like I was crazy.

I turned to Esme and Carlisle, "Did you know that?"

"No Edward, I swear, we had no clue!"

"What's going on here?"

"Nessie," I turned back to her, "I'm not your adoptive brother."

She was confused, "I don't understand, aren't you a Cullen?"

"Yes, I am, but before I was adopted, I was Edward Anthony _Masen._"

"What do you…" I saw the realization in her eyes, "You're my brother?"

I looked into those big green eyes, "Yes."

I couldn't believe it. I knew I had a sister, but I thought she died with my parents when I was 5. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice asking me a question, "What were they like?"

"What?"

Nessie looked frustrated, "I said, what were they like? Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, I was zoned out, sorry. Uh, they were musical. Dad was the one who taught me how to play piano. Mom wanted you to be a singer. I guess that worked out. I'm not sure, but I think they were going to try and get us to form a group and become famous. What do you want to know, specifically?"

"Everything."

"Well then, let's get started!"

**The next chapter will be learning about Eddie's parents. And then the club is after that.**

**-Rachel XD**


	10. Goin' Clubbing!

**Eddie-poo talking about the parents will just be a flashback, I wanted to get this part over with first.**

We walked into Charcoal Chef and got a table. **[I love Charcoal Chef, their burgers are so good!]** Alice took one look at the menu and started complaining, "Why did we come here? I thought we were going somewhere fancy!"

"Alice, even you know that there aren't that many fancy places around here. And besides, we're going to the club right after this, no time to change"

Alice went to the bathroom and came out with a completely different outfit on.

"Really, you changed?"

"Of course! I was dressed for a formal night so I had to change into something more casual!" she sat down and pouted.

"Okay then," I looked at my menu, but I didn't see the words. I was too busy thinking about my conversation with Nessie.

_**Flashback**_

"_Everything," she said._

"_Alright, well, other than being musical, they were very green. Everything that was decomposable went into the pile in the yard. Mom had a garden where she grew her own fruits and vegetables. There's really not much I can tell you. I only lived with them until I was 5. I got adopted by Carlisle and Esme very quickly."_

"_Oh, I was hoping for a bit more than that."_

"_Sorry."_

_**End of Flaskback**_

**Bella**

We left Charcoal Chef and are on our way to...well, I forget the name of the club we're going to, but it's good, or so I hear.

When we walked in, I was met by bright neon lights and techno music. I heard Edward groan and mutter, "I'm going to have to have a little chat with the DJ." A few minutes later, a Ke$ha song came on. I recognized it as "Boots and Boys".

"_Boots and boys_

_(Boots and boys)_

_They bring me so much joy_

_(Bring me joy)_

_I gotta say I wear 'em both so pretty_

_As I walk in the city_

_Watch out_

_Boots and boys_

_Give me boots and boys"_

Rosalie dragged Emmett onto the dance floor and Alice dragged Jasper; leaving Edward and I feeling awkward. Edward was just about to ask me to dance when a spotlight was shined on us, but mostly me.

"Hey everybody!" The DJ stopped the music. "Looks like we have a special guest here tonight. Bella Swan!" The crowd burst into applause and I was pushed up to the stage. I pulled Edward along with me.

"Hey people!" I said into the mic. "I'd like to sing a new song I wrote, and my friend here, Edward, is going to play the keyboard for us!" I pushed him towards it and handed him some sheet music. "I'll explain later, just play." Then I walked back to the microphone and waited for Edward to start the music. When he did, I began to sing.

"_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken __my heart__ so many times I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up then I let myself down_

I tried so very hard not to loose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know some day that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timin and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come outta nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazin  
And baby your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

Somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

They say all's fair in love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united

And I know that we can be so amazin  
And bein in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every _single__ possibility_

And someday I know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work to work it out  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get

Oh you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah  
I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet  
Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
I said love love love love love love love  
I just haven't met you yet"

The music stopped and everybody applauded again. Once we were off the stage, Edward dragged me to the bar and demanded an explanation.

I sighed and began, "When I was 16, I came to live in Exeter Township with my father. I would go to a club every night since he was the Police Chief and after a while, I'd sing on stage. At first I did covers, but then I unveiled my own songs. Word got around to more local clubs and now every time I go to a club near Philadelphia, I have to sing at least one song. And here we are."

"Wow," he said the next part so quietly I'm must've I heard him wrong, "I'm in love with a local star."

**Edward**

Holy shit! Did I just say that out loud?

**Ooo! Sorry about that, this chapter was going nowhere fast. I had this story on hold for a while and I just might put it back on hold after this. Or I might just have Edward and Bella get together quick, have babies, and live happily ever after! =)**

**-ME!**


	11. Date Night and I Think I Love You

**This should be fun, maybe.**

"Bella, Jenny just asked me out again!" Edward complained.

"Then do something about it!"

"I did, I set her up with Newton, but now they're making us double date with them."

I was secretly ecstatic inside. He was going to go on a date with me? Even if it was fake...I don't care! "So, where are we going?"

"Uh, Bella Italia, it's a pizza restaurant." **[AN: No lie, I was going to my cousin's house in Allentown, PA and we drove by it.]**

I laughed, "Haha, of course. Who picked the place?"

"I did." Edward raised his hand. "I like pizza too much..."

"Wow. Just wow." I texted Alice. _me nd Edward r goin on a fake date wit mike nd jenny tonite._

She texted back. _where?_

_some pizza place called bella italia_

Alice rushed in the door like she was there the whole time. "Come on Bella! We have to get you ready for pizza night!"

(insert cute smiley face here)

When Alice was done with me I was wearing a short blue dress with spaghetti straps and intricate designs all around the bottom and some around the top. **(I'm no good at describing dresses. Dress on profile.)** She paired them with blue 2" stilettos and a blue clutch. She also added some pink lipgloss and gave me a smokey eye look. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward wearing a white button-down shirt with a black coat and tie. He also had black slacks and black dress shoes. "A little fancy for pizza, aren't we?" I teased him.

"It's not just pizza. It's semi-fancy." he turned to look at me and was breathless for a moment. I blushed.

EPOV

Bella looked beautiful and her blushing just perfected the look. The color blue she was wearing complemented her skin tone and hugged all her curves. **[AN: Creeper much?]**

BPOV

Edward was still stunned so I snapped my fingers in front of his face a couple times. He regained his composure and held his arm out to me. I took it and we left out dorm.

(insert cute smiley face here)

"They have mushroom ravioli? I love that stuff!"

"Then order it, fatty." Edward joked.

"Fine, I will!"

The waitress came to take our orders, but I don't think she even realized I was there. After Edward ordered his food, she went to Mike, then Jenny, and then, very reluctantly, turned to me. I ordered my mushroom ravioli and she went to the kitchen to place our orders. A couple minutes passed and the manager came over to our table.

"Excuse me, but are you Bella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you could sing for us."

I groaned and put my face in my hands. "I can't go anywhere anymore! Alright, I'll do it, but never again!"

"Are you sure? We'll pay you if you'd be kind enough to be a regular here." I froze at the mention of getting payed.

I turned back to face him, "I'll think about it." I walked up to the stage and pulled a couple pages of sheet music from my clutch. I'm always prepared. I handed a sheet to the pianist, the guitarist, and the singers who would become my new background singers. I walked to the mic to give a quick introduction. "Hi, I'm Bella. I'm going to be singing a song for you tonight called 'I Think I Love You'. Hope you enjoy it." The instruments started and I began to sing.

"_Do you think you love me?  
Do you think you love me?  
Do you think you love me?  
Do you think you love me?_

I THINK I LOVE YOU!

I'm sleeping at night  
In the middle of a deep dream  
And all at once I wake up  
There's something that  
Keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
I spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread  
I think I love you

This morning I woke up  
With this feeling  
I don't know how to deal with  
So I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walk in to the room

I think I love you

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
That I've never felt this way

Believe me you really don't have to worry  
I only wanna make you happy  
And if you say go away I will  
But I think better still  
I better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
That I've never felt this way

Do you think you love me?  
Do you think you love me?  
Do you think you love me?  
Do you think you love me?

Don't know what I'm up against (No)  
Don't know what it's all about (No)  
I got so much to think about (Think about it)

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
That I've never felt this way

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
So it worries me to say  
That I've never felt this way"  


We all faded at the end and the whole place erupted with applause. I did a quick bow and left to go back to my table. "Was there a specific reason you sang _that_ song?" Edward said, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, there was." I took a deep breath. "I love you Edward."

Jenny and Mike were having meltdowns over at the other side of the table. Edward was just sitting there, a look of shock on his face.

Oops.

**Ooo! Bella let it slip she loved him! Wondering why Edward didn't already know after hearing Bella say it in her sleep? She still talks in her sleep, but not as much as in the books. You'll find out in the next chapter. Until next time!**

**-ME!**

**P.S. The song is "I Think I Love You" by Kaci. I'm going to put a link to it on my profile. ;)**


	12. I Might Have To Become Gay

**I've got nothing to say here. Enjoy the chapter? Ooo, I got one. Two chapters in one day? That hasn't happened since, like, last summer! What is this blasphemy?**

Previously:

_"I love you Edward."_

_Jenny and Mike were having meltdowns over at the other side of the table. Edward was just sitting there, a look of shock on his face._

_Oops._

EPOV

Did Bella just say she loves me? I wonder if she means it or is just saying that to go along with the fake date thing. I'd better check. "You...love... Huh?"

"I love you." She said it with more confidence this time.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"I love you too Bella. I can't even tell you how long I've waited to hear you say that!" And that's when I leaned over and kissed her. Since the very first day she walked into our dorm, I've wanted to do this and now I am!

(insert cute smiley face here)

(1 year later, exactly)

BPOV

It's Edward and my anniversary today. After last year ended, my scholarship expired and I didn't have any money so I dropped out of college. Edward tried to pay for me, but I convinced him I'd do fine without college. I moved off campus and after hearing that Edward's new roommate would be Jenny Sanchez, he decided to come with me. Right now, I'm getting out of our bed to make a special breakfast for Edward. I reached for my pants, which had somehow managed to make their way under the bed after last night's...activities. I giggled at the memory. **[AN: Can you say lemons? I can. Lemons.]** My cell phone was in my pocket so I pulled it out to see the time. It was 8:27. After putting on one of Edward's very large, to me at least, t-shirts out of laziness, I went to the kitchen.

After setting breakfast on the table, I went to wake Edward. When I got to the bedroom, he was already awake and wearing only his boxers, running a hand through his unruly hair. He was obviously thinking something through. When he looked up and saw me, the look of worry was replaced by a look of pure love and joy. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Well," I joked, "technically, you just did ask me a question. So I will allow you one more."

Edward laughed and crossed the room. He got down on his knee and took my hands in his own. "Isabella Swan, I'm asking you to marry me, and I hope you say yes because if you don't, I might have to become gay because there will never be another woman who can make me feel the way you do. So, Bella, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

I felt tears obscuring my vision. "Yes." I whispered.

"What?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Edward ran over to his pants that were discarded last night, pulled out a ring, ran back over, and slipped it on my finger. For the next hour or two, we...well, you can guess.

**Yay! Happy ending! Remember, I was half-asleep while I typed this. I'm sorry if some of you were unsatisfied with this ending, I just felt like it was going nowhere fast. If any of you want to rewrite it and post it on your own profile, feel free to, just tell me first.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**


	13. Outtake 1

**So, I kind of felt bad that some people were just subscribing to this story now, after I posted the last chapter, so, I'm writing an outtake! YAY! This chapter will be dedicated to all of you. This is going to be a couple of POVs. There'll be Bella, a smidge of April, a dash of Franklin, and other peoples! BTW, April and Franklin are Bella and Edward's kids. My sister and I actually went on a baby generator because she wanted to see what her kids with her boyfriend would look like. They looked weird, but shhhhhh, don't tell her! April and Franklin are my kids with Jackson Rathbone and they're the cutest kids ever! Anyway, enough about my personal life and on with the outtake! AWAY! *flies away***

BellaPOV

I got out of bed on a Sunday morning to the smell of bacon. I pulled on a robe and walked into the kitchen to see my husband of 16 years frying bacon…without a shirt? "Edward! What the hell are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, why?" he seemed very confused until a spark from the bacon hit his bare chest. "Ouch! Oh shit, I forgot my freaking shirt! Can you go get it please?"

I laughed. "I'll be right back. Run some water over that." I almost fell on my way to the bedroom and back because I was laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing at me!" **[AN: I thought I'd throw that in there for all those people who write stories where Edward makes bacon shirtless and doesn't get burned.]**

"Sweetie, you know I'm laughing at you, not with you." I threw him his shirt. As he pulled it over his head, I asked him "Where are April and Frank?" I was referring to our two children. April Marie was fourteen and always stayed at a friend's house. She was always playing her music too loud and dressing like she was in a fashion show. **[AN: Consulted my mom on that. Just kidding, I asked the old person in my head. I have a variety up there.]** Franklin James was only six and was as tired as a sloth when he came home from school. He usually sleeps during his weekends.

"Um, April's still over at Chayse's house and Frank is still asleep." Chayse was Alice and Jasper's daughter, who was only a couple months younger than April. Miraculously, Alice, Rosalie, and I all got pregnant within the same year so our kids were all the same age. Of course, Rose and Emmett had to have a son, Jace. And two years after, their other son Parker was born.

"Now eat your eggs and bacon, woman." I hadn't even realized he'd still been cooking until he set the plate in front of me. I feigned anger as I ate. After breakfast, I went to out room to put decent clothes on before I went to pick up April. See, Mike Newton and his wife Jessica's daughter, Lauren, was also at the sleepover, and he still hasn't gotten over this thing he's had for me since college. Even though it still peeved me, I couldn't be mad at him because if he hadn't taken an interest in me, Edward might never have fallen for me. It still surprises me to this day how that was possible.

"Edward, I'm getting April now!" I shouted as I grabbed my keys and drove my, I mean his, Volvo to the Hale's house to retrieve my daughter.

AprilPOV **[AN: This will be my best shot at a normal fourteen year old girl. See, I'm not a normal one so…yeah.]**

"Ugh, my mom just texted me and said she's picking me up soon." I complained to my best friends. "Bye Chayse, Lauren, Bree, Kylie, and Zoe. **[AN: Hahah, my two cousins' names are Kyle and Zoe so I just had to put them in here.]** "My parents are making us go visit Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Jace, and Parker later."

Bree brightened up a lot, "Your cousin Jace? He's so hot!"

"Eww!" Chayse and I said at the same time. "Me and him are actually related, that's gross!" Chayse complained.

"What? Can I help it if he's hot?"

Our conversation was cut short by Aunt Alice coming in. "April, your mom is here to get you."

I grabbed my stuff and went to meet my mom at the door, "Hi Mom. Bye Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

Aunt Alice hugged me and I couldn't resist hugging her back. She's just so contagious! I hugged Uncle Jasper too, then Mom and I went to Dad's Volvo and went home.

EdwardPOV

I heard my Bella pull up out front so I went to the piano and played the song I played for her on our wedding day. She and April walked in a few seconds into the song.

BellaPOV

I walked in the door with my oldest child and heard my husband playing the song he wrote for me and played at the reception of our wedding. I walked into the living room and sat beside him on the piano bench. He scooted over to give me some more room.

"You know when I wrote this?" he asked me.

"No, when?"

"The first time I went home from college. My mother was so happy when I was composing again."

I blushed. "I feel special now."

"You are special." Edward leaned over and kissed me, while still playing the piano. I was impressed he could do that.

"Gross! Get a room!" Frank shouted. I turned to see my son standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing Spiderman pajamas.

"There's breakfast on the counter sweetie!" I shouted to him.

FrankPOV

"There's breakfast on the counter sweetie!" Mom shouted.

I just saw my parents sucking face. That's disgusting. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the eggs and bacon whatever parent made.

BellaPOV

Edward and I moved to the bedroom and...um..."discussed the national debt" to quote Emmett after we decided to not have anymore kids.

Life is good.

**Wow, they still have an active sex life. Good for them. Why stop at two? Four is the best! Because if my parents stopped at two, my sister wouldn't be born. And if then they stopped at three, I wouldn't be here writing things to make you laugh, hopefully they make you laugh...**

**Ask me in a PM if you want me to do any other outtakes!  
**

**Peace, Love, Four kids!**


End file.
